Contact PD/PI: Kimberly, Robert P The vision of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) Hub is to reduce health disparities in diseases disproportionately represented within the Deep South as we accelerate discovery to improve human health. We have established a robust Partner Network ? spanning Alabama, Mississippi and Louisiana ? to ensure that our research and training efforts serve the special populations in our region while maximizing collaborative synergies in translational research (Aim 1). We promote the continued development of a diverse, multidisciplinary research workforce representing all career stages, by supporting a broad portfolio of NRSA training, mentored career development, content specific educational programs and experiential learning opportunities (Aim 2). These initiatives deepen scientific understanding of clinical and translational science, establish core competencies and advance the knowledge base in good clinical practice, study design, bioethics, conduct of clinical trials and team science. The CCTS supports ethical, scientifically rigorous clinical trials and pilot research across the CCTS Partner Network (Aim 3) through focused efforts to provide resources, specialized services and consultation in genomics, informatics, biostatistics and epidemiology, clinical research, advanced imaging and drug discovery. The CCTS fosters the application of best practices, including those established by the CTSA Consortium, and will promote tools that enable the rapid and efficient execution of multi-site clinical trials, taking advantage of the electronic health record to inform feasibility and access to study populations. Importantly, in keeping with our goal of reducing regional health disparities, we recognize the importance of engaging our communities in the planning and conduct of research (Aim 4). Through our community engagement arm ? One Great Community ? we are expanding programmatic outreach by taking successful community-based participatory research approaches to a regional scale. Finally, we understand the importance of evaluating the activities of the CCTS Partner Network to ensure that we are accomplishing our goals (Aim 5). Didactic programs, community engagement and research processes are evaluated by a panel of tailored and common metrics to guide strategies and outline progress towards achieving defined goals. By achieving these aims, the CCTS Partner Network will accelerate clinical and translational research in the Deep South and advance the amelioration the significant health disparities faced by our populations. Further, the CCTS Hub and its Partner Network will be well-positioned to work with other hubs and the CTSA Consortium in the dissemination of best practices in clinical and translational research and training. Project Summary/Abstract Page 248 Contact PD/PI: Kimberly, Robert P